everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LightRubiCounselor/What does Magi think about...?
Submit your OC's and prepare to hear the opinions of the next Godmother Death, Magi Smierc. You are forewarned that Magi, sometimes can not control some impulses. What does Magi think about...? Kingsley Oberos Magi: He is who makes me dream, he is who make beat my heart, he is who to me has me crazy, no matter the danger I want to see him, I want to stay with him, I do not care to say that I'm crazy about him. I love Kingsley, but I'm jealous of her friend, she's so cute, so amazing, so interesting, and I'm the daughter of Death, obviously she's superior to me, but still Kingsley is mine. CC Pepper Magi: Please destiny, why she, well, she's cute, amazing, interesting, and she's from Wonderland, the answer is obviously, I HATE HER. I think she wants to get to heart of Kingsley, but he's only mine. So CC, if you're reading this or the narrator is telling to you, this is a joke, you're the BFFA of my true love, of course, I don't hate you, I see you like a sister, a really awesome sister. Yes, "I love you like my sister" Arion Neptune Magi: Good voice, good personality, good boy, I like Arion, he's Rebel, I understand that feeling, beauty is on the inside, but he has in the two sides, Arion is good in all conditions, friend or true love. Arion got a vote of the most pretty person on Ever After High, he worth it. And, you see that style of outfits they are trés magnifique. Rose de Beaute Magi: Oh, le mademoiselle De Beaute is a beautiful person, I like the French nature of her, and the part of the energy and optimism is very flashy, the unique part that i don't like is the pet, for me the rats aren't exactly pets, but, it's ok, it's her decision. l also love her style is so enviable, If i wear a beret I want stay as good as she. Venetia Soulsong Magi: Well the idea, of a Roybel, is not of my favorites and the part of be a Psyche, and the style, and the personality, well Venetia is not my type of person, but I don´t hate her, it's just... We are incompatible. No more words Desiderio Cenere Magi: Desiderio has a good side, loves animals and plants, but on the other hand, has a bad side, because he is shy and a little cowardly, should show a more confident person, but being sensible is good, in conclusion Desi is a good boy who can be much better. Thibault Criquet Magi: The appearance is not the important, he's not ugly and old, everything is in mind, I love that Thibault is a lover of music, but it's a little scary to be part cricket, but it is good that a person has a good heart, and that's better than being an adonis. Merana Little Magi: Merana's style is amazing, but i'm still surprised when I hear that she has a siren part, is also a girl who can stay calm in the worst situations, it seems to be a girl cooked to perfection, but the only bad thing about she, is that she uses a lot of blue, so it takes away some points. Gracie Goose Magi: I will die in tears, Gracie is like me, we can never be at peace seeing that an innocent die, it would be the cornerstone of a friendship, if we met some day, and she know how to continue her story without murders, it's a temptation. The trouble is that she does not like the cooking class-ic, how rubbish. Category:Blog posts